memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2013)
(UK) |pages = 24 22 (UK) |ISBN = 078932556X ISBN 178054118X (UK) }} Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2013) is the edition of the Star Trek: Ships of the Line calendar series. Summary ;Publisher's description :A longtime favorite among serious Trekkers and casual fans alike, ''Star Trek 2013 Wall Calendar: Ships of the Line features spectacular illustrations of the ships and vessels from the various series, films, and Starfleet history. Each spread takes the viewer into the very heart of the Star Trek universe.'' :*''Twelve beautifully rendered illustrations feature all the action, drama, and painstaking detail by fan-favorite illustrators.'' :*''Great moments from Star Trek history – famous battles, first encounters, and early milestones in interstellar travel – are brought to vivid life by these dedicated, passionate illustrators.'' :*''The unique horizontal format maximizes the image space without sacrificing practicality or detail.'' :*''Bonus poster included!'' Months *'Cover' ("Encounter at Farpoint") – The is surrounded by Q's inescapable force field grid (from ), by Alain Rivard. *'January' ("Convoy Duty") – Three ships pass the in the 2260s, by Doug Drexler. *'February' ("Cargo Bay Matte Painting") – Starfleet personnel are busy in a cargo bay adjacent to the shuttlebay of refitted Enterprise (from ), by Andrew Probert *'March' ("Pathfinders") – The USS Aventine flies alongside the starship , of which a replica exits in the 24th century (from Watching the Clock), by Mark Rademaker. *'April' ("Time Bandits") – In the atmosphere of Earth, two American airplanes attack , with cruising overhead (from ), by Alain Rivard. *'May' ("Task Force") – Enterprise (NX-01) leads a task force, including two other vessels, passing a supernova remnant, by Doug Drexler. *'June' ("Tall Ship") – Shuttlecraft ''Galileo'' (NCC-1701⁄7) returns to the Enterprise, which is waiting at Luna, by Douglas E. Graves. *'Centerfold' ("Temporal Intersect") – In the atmosphere of Earth, the legendary starships USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) and USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) meet. Shuttlecraft Galileo has departed the Enterprise-D and sets course towards the older Enterprise, by Alain Rivard. *'July' ("A Star to Steer Her By") – The refit USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) is on its way to a bright star that turns the nearby nebula crimson red, by Tobias Richter. *'August' ("Copernicus Out") – Type 7 shuttlecraft Copernicus departs Shuttlebay 2 of the Enterprise-D, by Andrew Probert. *'September' ("United Starship") – Starship is moored to a shipyard, undergoing the final stages of construction, by D.M. Phoenix. *'October' ("Ghosts of Maxia") – The Enterprise s shields flare under the phaser fire of (from ), by Tobias Richter. *'November' ("Wheel in the Sky") – The roars past Deep Space 9, closely followed by its shuttlecraft Chaffee. Meanwhile, the Enterprise-D is docked at the station while an starship emerges from the Bajoran wormhole (from Star Trek: Typhon Pact), by Doug Drexler. *'December' ("Asteroid Mapping") – Starship USS Thantos patrols the Romulan Neutral Zone, by Dan Uyeno. Background information * This is the first edition that was published under new ownership. * The Doug Drexler-created solicitation cover for the release featured the , an Archer-class starship, designed by Masao Okazaki. It had actually been the cover for Reap the Whirlwind, the third, 2007 release in the Star Trek: Vanguard novel series, and has as of 2019 neither been featured in the Ships of the Line calendar series nor has it in their book derivatives. Usually, solicitation covers feature imagery taken from previous editions of the series. * As is commonplace for Andrew Probert, his contributions are executed as paintings instead of CGI. * The February and August images did not appear in the 2014 edition of the Ships of the Line. * This is the first outing in the Ships of the Line calendar series, which saw an internationally released variant edition, published by sub-licensee Danilo Promotions Limited – having received the license in the same year of the US ownership transfer – for the UK and the Commonwealth. Essentially, it was an amalgam of images featured in various previous US calendar editions (not all of them from the Ships of the Line series), with additional editorial differences; the UK edition still lacked the Ships of the Line subtitle as well as the centerfold, and the interior art had, like its US counterpart, the texts imprinted on the art. Additionally, this British edition is exclusively focused on the 2009 film, . * The January spread of the British edition was originally created by Ed Giddings for Roddenberry.com. http://www.cgreactor.com/g-trek-misc.html Gallery File:Ships of the Line 2013 sollicitation cover.jpg|Solicitation cover File:Ships of the Line 2013 solicitation back cover.jpg|Solicitation back cover File:Ships of the Line 2013 back cover.png|Final back cover File:Ships of the Line 2013 January spread.jpg|January spread File:Ships of the Line 2013 UK cover.jpg|Cover, UK edition File:Ships of the Line 2013 UK back cover.jpg|Back cover, UK edition File:Ships of the Line 2013 UK January spread.jpg|January spread, UK edition File:Ships of the Line 2013 UK June spread.jpg|June spread, UK edition Category:Calendars